They don't love you like I love you
by CloudykinS
Summary: Destinies pulled together... Again. It was right that every soul mates were faithed to re-encounter, merely after either one's death, after all. Zack guessed so. Even if it included to murder the other one, he did. Really. Z/C rated M for future
1. Prologue: Gaia, dear Gaia

Author Note: Yeah, right; it's short. I know that. Please, be nice? I didn't write anything in a long while, so yeah, it's short and messy. Anyway, just normal it's short, it's only the prologue. The chapters will definetely have 3000 words minimum. -small grin-

And I tell it again - messy. Oh well, I won't start crying over it, will I? As long as there is no flames, I won't complain on your opinions. Yeah, by the way, review please? -give cookies to the future reviewers- Would be much appreciated.

So what did I wanted to say again... Oh yeah, the title of my story comes from a lyric of a song I know. I actually found that song in the game Rock Band on PS3, but eh, not the point, sorry. As I was going to say, it's Maps from Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I like it. Seriously. Sounded cool too, so here's the big idea.

One last thing... If you see any grammar/whatever errors and it annoys you like a bird that keeps chirping really, really loudly next to your ear, so much that you feel like taking a rifle and shoot me a couple or times or throw your computer out of the window, please, just point it to me. Beside, killing me would be gore and stain your clothes, while throwing that computer out would be a waste of money.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FFVII. But working on it really hard, I assure you. -evil smile-

* * *

Zack felt himself heat up, like he was now regaining consciousness, or like he would have a... body, actually. Still, he could just watch. Couldn't move, not a single finger, or blabber this or those jokes he used to say faster than the speed of light. Didn't mattered though, because all he was seeing in front of him was white. Plain white, shimmering everywhere. Freaky. Almost making him feel sick.

After a moment of wonder, he noticed a diaphanous frame taking composition below his sight. It was a female adorning argent hair with the smile of a caring mother, a perfect silk skin and bright green eyes, wearing a white light dress too, which made her look like a part of the background. Kind of.

She was so beautiful. _Way_ too beautiful. It even made him doubt if he was really seeing this since oh well, he was dead from what he remembered. No? Apparently not. Whatever. He would know soon enough anyway.

The woman opened slowly her mouth, showing the same warm smile. "I need your help, dear child. My name is Gaia, but some people may call me "Mother Earth". I used the Lifestream to appear next to you, so listen carefully."

She posed a second, her face changing to a sad one. He wanted to place a word, but merely forgot he wasn't really having a body, just being held conscious.

"I request you to kill one of my other children, a human. He has Jenova's cells in him, but is the last one who has them as well. Still, those cells he has in him sucks up the Lifestream from the earth and give it to this human, making me weaker, but him stronger, and he will be mostly godlike in some months only if no one interfere. It pumps up more Lifestream than those mako Reactors Shinra made, and I'm scared the planet may crumble apart if I die, destroying every singles lives."

The ex-SOLDIER seen her tilt her head a little with anticipation. Murder? Even if he didn't know the person, he wouldn't be able to so. It was also totally against his principles.

"I'm aware the tasks I ask make your gentle heart hurt and suffers in pain, but you're one of the bravest warrior ever created. In exchange, I will let you have another life on the planet with your last body, and then you will have all your memories before your death and will be able to meet all your friends back as a proof of my appreciation. Isn't that fair? Please, save us, I beg you..."

Gaia bowed on her knees, a heavy look pulled on, subtly telling the raven haired man that it wasn't really a request, but more like an obligation. "The name of your actual prey is... Cloud Strife."

Dark.


	2. Chapter 1: His guardian angel

Author note: Fine, here it is. The first real chapter. I hope it isn't too bad, but personally, I'm quite proud of it. Of course, it probably isn't the best thing I wrote, but sure it's not the worst. Yeah, review if you want. I didn't get any reviews on the prologue, but oh well, it was only a prologue anyway.

Yahoo, I hope you like the little Tifa hissing at Zack part! It's short though. Fine, I'm weird; but I still enjoyed writing those 200 or so words. Don't hit me, please? -hide below the desk-

Right right... I'll say it once and for all, I don't feel like writing it in all chapters:

I don't have any Proof Reader for errors and blabla, so as you understand, I'm the only one who made those mistakes. I don't think there is plenty, but oh well, who knows. If you feel like proof reading it because those errors annoys you, just give me a call ( yeah, by e-mail ).

Disclaimer: Nooo, I don't own FF... If I did, I wouldn't be writing those fanfics, since there would be no point. I would just make more movies... Or games. Whatever. Just be sure there would be more boys kissing.

* * *

Cloud woke up. Cloud took a shower. Cloud ate munchies toasts with Tifa at the bar. Cloud told her he was going out to get a little fresh air, to go make things clearer trough him.

Well yeah, he was bored.

Of? Simple: he didn't have a life. Well he had, but hmm, there was that little spiciness missing to it. Which spiciness? The cute, sparkling, joyful, outgoing Zack Fair.

Clenching hardly the brakes of Fenrir close to the edge of the cliff where Zack had died, close to the rusty Buster Sword still deep stuck in the ground, he let himself drop on the comfortable leather cushions of the bike with a sigh when the engine stopped moving, looking at the clouds in the sky. He didn't remove his biking glasses though - the sun was brightly shining, more than ever actually. It still didn't mean it was a happy day or would be, was it?

He remembered of coming here a while back then, like 3 months ago. He was feeling alone and needed company, which made him come to the cliff. He knew Zack was watching over him. It comforted him.

The blonde didn't know why he missed him so much before, but recently, he admitted that he might have felt something more than friendship for his fellow friend, thus making him regret even more of not being able to do anything at that very moment, at that very moment where Zack tried to protect him from being shot. He cried several times over it. Yeah, cried. It made him feel sad, sick, angry, and revengeful of loosing someone so important to him.

What if Zack survived? Cloud didn't know. He wouldn't have probably been with him anyway. Zack wasn't into men. He loved Aeris. Right..? That's what Cloud was trying to convince himself to, anyway. The thing is that, the blonde was certain he would never feel something like that for someone else again... Ever.

What to do? Spend the rest of his life alone? He would go nuts. Marry Tifa, who still had a crush on him? He couldn't even have sex with her, since she wasn't exciting at all, being a woman. Suicide? Nah... Not yet.

He still knew he would see him again. Somewhere, somehow, he knew. He was sure Zack did, too. Such a strong relation couldn't be broken by death. Plus, they made a promise to each other - never give up and die, trust the other, protect him, love him. Cloud almost broke it many, way too many times, but he made it. Now, he was just waiting.

At least, he hoped.

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember - even if he would always - the face of Zack in his mind. It was carved in it, he acknowledged.

Still, when he felt a hand, a warm fingertip tracing his jaw line, he jumped, eyes flewing open, falling over on the side and crushed face to face with the dirt on ground, even getting some in his mouth. Gross.

Wiping the sand and mud off his face with his thumb, he lifted up his chin with a groan to see who the hell it was, coming from nowhere and touching him.

"Z-Zack..?" the blonde muttered under his breath at his old friend with doubts, gazing at the unexpected visit.

The ex-SOLDIER crossed his arms on his stomach, putting a grin on, doing a fast hand 'hello' sign "Hey, Blondie."

Cloud quickly went up on his legs and wrapped his arms around Zack in a hug to see if he was real, or if it was an illusion made by his mind to put him in even more painful desires.

"Woah, you missed me that much?" mused the raven haired man with a chuckle, circling Cloud's shoulder to give back the hug.

The blonde pushed him away with a frown, unconvinced of such a possibility. "You're not really Zack, are you? It's not possible that--"

"Who cares about your hypothesises, Cloudy?" the raven haired man cut with a huff. "I'm here - bone and flesh and all that blabla, so yeah, don't be so rigid and trust. Isn't that something we promised to each other? To trust the other?"

Cloud looked perplexed for a moment. With a strong, quick hit to the back of Zack's head with his hand, he smiled to him.

"What the-- you gone crazy, Chocobo head?!" whined the older man with a light whimper, didn't remembering those violent bash Cloud was giving him here and there.

"Sorry, sorry. Too tempting." he replied with a small grin. "But is that right, Zackary? Oh well, I trust then, I trust. But I think you forgot something since our last meeting. Never cut me in a dialogue. Nuh uh. Bad idea. Another good reason to give you a good hit, except the temptation one, indeed."

"Aw, Cloudy, I wuv you, too!" exclaimed Zack happily, gripping Cloud in his arms again.

* * *

"Hey, Cowgirl, what's up?" yelled Zack while entering the Seventh Heaven bar's 'employee only' kitchen, making reference to the outfit Tifa was wearing the last time, only time they met.

The black haired woman lifted her eyes from the magazine she was reading, putting the coffee cup on the green table with a startled glare. She furrowed her eyebrows, figuring out what was going on. Of course, she didn't understand nor mind that 'Cowgirl' call.

"It's employee only here. Please get out. And beside, we're closed." she stated strongly, getting up to chase the ex-SOLDIER out.

Cloud made his way trough behind Zack's back to between them, making the bar owner bump in him.

"He's cool, Tifa. That pip squeak is with me." he said with conviction, trying to stay serious at the face his friend was doing in his back.

Complaints came from the man. "Pip squeak? What the hell, you even seen your own body, Cloudy? You wouldn't be so much of a --"

The blonde turned around and swiftly raised his vest a little, revealing his rock abs. "What were you going to say, again?"

That was right. Cloud was just a little smaller than Zack when it came to tallness, but he wasn't the skinny guy he was once. He was still just a little less well-build than the older one, but didn't matter - Zack couldn't say ever again that _he_ was the pip squeak here. Not anymore.

"That's, hmm -- what? No, well..." smattered the raven haired man with a subtle drool, unable to get his eyes off it.

Tifa cocked an eyebrow. "Uhm, whatever? Cloud, please put that shirt back down." she requested with a flush, going to sit back at the table. "Well, who's he hmm? You never talked to me about hanging around with weirdos."

Zack opened his mouth to advance a counter attack against the big boobies sitting at the table right there, but Cloud was faster. "Aw Tifa, be nice. It's Zack. Don't you remember him?"

A flash went trough her mind, making her spine shiver.

Nibelheim. Fire. Death. SOLDIERS. Mako reactor...

The last thing she said to Zack in years was a mere 'I hate you', before passing off on ground. But... Wasn't that guy dead? She heard many stories from Cloud about him, how he was wonderful and all, always there as a perfect friend... Even making her feel kind of jealous. She even thought once - no, many times - that he was in love with that 1st Class SOLDIER. Now...

Putting a hand on her lips, she almost let out a groan, seeing the new threat coming really fast, far too fast than she expected. It wouldn't be an easy opponent she got there...

* * *

Below the hot water the shower was pouring on him, he didn't know what he would do now. It was unbelievable, and... He couldn't. He couldn't just kill Cloud.

Zack remembered every single words Gaia pronounced, and he was sure it wasn't just some kind of joke. Beside, so many people would die if he wouldn't do anything... What was the life of a single person versus the whole planet's? It wasn't even a considered scale to begin with.

Still, he loved him. Deeply. He couldn't resolve himself to hurt someone so lovable, so fun to hang with and... So... Yush, he didn't found anything to really describe his little blondie, to be honest.

So, the ex-SOLDIER fulminated all the past night for sleeping alone in his bed instead of Cloud's one. He was sleeping in a bed close to him though, but he couldn't feel his warm, his body, his touch... It's Tifa who immediately interfered when Zack asked where he would sleep. Yeah, that girl was having a sixth sense. She would not allow something like that anyway. He acknowledged that it wasn't over-protection.

Anyway, wasn't the point. He had to figure out what he would do, or else he would have trouble to deal with the Lifestream itself. The Lifestream wasn't really something to trifle with. He felt so powerless. That wasn't like him to be like that, but...

No choice no complains. That's how he worked.

Yet, he remembered that little "Dilly dally chilly chally" thing Aeris used to repeat to him. What would she do if she was in his shoes? He didn't know that either. Aeris was not into killing, being almost a saint, but she wouldn't let the planet die nowadays.

Was there another solution? Perhaps. And he had to find it, fast. Or else...

The black haired man decided: he would let one month to himself. One complete month to find it out or he would have no choice to act. Gaia said it was soon, and one month was soon enough, no? Today was June 1st, of what he heard from Cloud. So at July 1st, if he didn't get rid of that problem, yeah...

He let out a small 'I love you' when getting out of the shower and wrapping a white towel around his waist, thinking he could find the answer in those words. Wouldn't be such an easy job.

* * *

Zack went downstairs with fresh new clothes Cloud gave him. It was actually Cloud's clothes though. The blonde gave it to him since the raven haired man's SOLDIER uniform was the only thing he actually had. So yeah, new clothes.

They even smelled vanilla, gosh! The smell of Cloud...

Finally reaching the bar, he noticed Tifa cleaning some dishes. Interesting.

Leaning on the counter near the woman, he put up his gentlest smile. "Hey there, good morning."

"I don't know where Cloud is, if that's what you want to ask me. He went out before I was up." bitterly answered the bar owner with a frown.

Zack moved his head from right to left, deceived by her attitude. "Aw, come on, Tif. I just greeted you with a nice hi. I know that, well, you think I'll steal Cloud from you, but can't we at least act civilized since we live together now?"

She hit her fist on the counter, lifting her glare to him. "You're not _supposed_ to be here! I don't know what's going on, but what I _do_ know is that something's up, and be sure I'll do whatever it takes to stop it. Maybe Cloud is blind, but I'm not! Besides, who talked about 'stealing' Cloud in the first place? I already lost him, thanks to you."

He narrowed his eyelids, anger filling him up from what she was stating. "Wait wait wait, now you think I'll just get everything messy around? Do idiotic things and all? You probably didn't notice, but that's what I try to avoid here. And by the way, you can't choose who this or that person loves sweetie."

She looked shocked for a second, trying to digest the information. He didn't know if she was going to simply punch him in the face for being so crude though.

After a moment, she resigned herself with a long, deep sigh. "Alright, sorry."

She leant on the counter too, her fist lodged in her cheek. "I think I overdid it. Since Cloud seems so fond of you, I guess I'll try to be, too..."

Another sigh went out from her. A doubtful one this time. "You'll take care of him, okay? You know he would do anything for you, so you wouldn't hurt him, right?"

He answered with a grin, and then added: "I'm his guardian angel."


	3. Chapter 2: I couldn't help but cry

Author's Note : Woohoo, chapter 2! I worked my ass out for it, and I think it totally worth it! - self applause -

So, I changed many things in my writing I didn't quite like. Examples:

- Better places descriptions ( I think that I made it not too bad though )

- Better characterization ( not really sure, but I still think it )

- Less boring scenes ( aren't I right? )

So yeah, it's supposedly better than my last chapter. At least, I'm convinced it is. And I got a question: Are my characters, well, out-of-characters? I got a feeling they are. Especially Cloud. Freaks me out.

And I paid attention to make things clearer this time -- didn't want to confuse anyone ( again ). Yeah, by the way, thanks for the alerts, favs and mainly, the reviews you dared posting. It's been only 3 days ( or so, I didn't checked ) since I posted that story, so yeah, I wasn't expecting nothing more, nothing less. Thanks again, I wuv you! - chuckle - And sorry, I'm not really fond of answering reviews right now ( I usually am, but I changed my mind, yeah ). No worry, I'm still glad you took the time to post them, it gives me "courage" to continue!

I got a question from someone a while ago, which was: "Why are you getting so out-of-story? Isn't the plot supposed to be Zack killing Cloud?"

Let me answer: Yeah, it _is_ the main plot. Still, I don't want to do a story based on that. And beside, Zack will take all the time he have to fulfill his duty, uh? If he would kill him here and there, there would be no fun. And if you didn't notice, there is some other plots in the text, so be prepared! - grin - And by the way, for those who looked for a total-hardcore-24/24h-sex story, you're at the wrong place. There will be fighting, arguing, stupidities and, yeah, a bit of sex, later.

One last thing! I'm aware my chapters aren't really 3000 words. Why? I just changed my mind on this, too. I could do them bigger, but there will just be more chapters with less words, instead of only some chapters with like 5000 words.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own FFVII, ever did and/or will own it someday. I just like to think I could, but it stops there. Really.

PS: The "long" ( I find it kind of short, still ) text in italic, for those who don't know, it's Zack's memory. But you know, I couldn't have done a whole chapter in the ShinRa's basement memories, since there is one in almost ALL ZackxCloud stories ( yeah, same drill everywhere... gets boring ) so I tried to phrase it with nice writing, too, to make it more interesting. And I know you don't care about it, but I still say it: I enjoyed writing this part!

* * *

It was quite late. So late that the sky was now black, stars shining in it with a full moon gently illuminating Midgar from the darkness. It was even a bit frisky for a summer night, but no one could complain about it -- it was hotter than in a sauna at day, when the sun was unmercifully shining.

Still, Zack couldn't sleep. Maybe it was that insomnia from the time he was a ShinRa's SOLDIER kicking back, who knew? Well, it didn't bother him in any matter -- as an ex-SOLDIER, he could get less than 3 hours sleep without any side effects to it. A strong coffee next morning and all would be good.

Cloud's bedroom wasn't having any real decoration, completely unexcessive, Zack even noticed. It was all in brown and black, only a closet, two beds and a desk with a chair. Nothing special, really. Nothing covering the walls or anything. Well, there was that window, but it wasn't really an ornament, was it? And that second bed, it was Tifa who brought it in the bedroom. It was in fact usually in Denzel's bedroom, the bedroom of the orphan Cloud and Tifa adopted. He wasn't quite sure yet why that girl was letting him sleep in the same room as her _protégé,_ though. Oh yeah, there was that door leading to Cloud's personal bathroom, too.

A voice hesitantly cracked trough the silence, coming from the bed next to where Zack was. "Zackary, you're sleeping?"

So cute! The shaking tone of Cloud was indicating he was afraid of disturbing him, aw! The black haired man's lips stretched happily, wondering why Cloud was so timid when it came to inquiries, but not when it came to painfully kick his ass. "No, Blondie. What is it?"

"You want to talk a little?"

"Sure, why not."

At this signal, Cloud pushed back the white sheets of his bed, getting up and coming sitting near Zack on the other mattress, in a simple pair of white-like-snow boxers. The little trademark logo 'VIItm' could be seen adorning the white elastic waist band in big black bold letters.

"I got many things floating in my mind, and I'm sure you're the person who can answer." softly whispered Cloud, in hopes that he could indeed answer those.

"I see…" replied the older man while putting himself to lie on the left side wall of the bed, still staying below the warm sheets. " I would stay up all the night to answer if it could make you happy by then. Just shoot. I'll do my best."

Zack noticed a shiver running trough the blonde's body. He wouldn't miss such a great occasion, would he? The occasion of getting close to Cloud's perfect, completely sexy chest and abs. It was almost like it was given to him! Too easy.

"You want to come beneath the sheets with me, Cloudy?" he asked with a carefree smile, hiding a perverted one.

Cloud seemed disturbed by that question, but gave back the smile. "O-Okay…"

Sure, he liked Zack. Pretty much, lots and lots. But he knew that his friend was one of the most sex-lusty person in the world, and the blonde wasn't ready for it yet. It was even scaring him a little… No one ever touched him once. No one.

Getting under the sheets and laying on the wall too, the younger man still kept a short distance between him and Zack. This one didn't look like minding at all. He changed, perhaps?

"So, I was firstly wondering what happened 4 years ago, after Nibelheim's attack by Sephiroth… It's foggy, and after all those years, I don't quite get it yet. There are some parts missing… Many, actually."

The ex-SOLDIER put his hand on his friend's thigh. Violet mako eyes met blue skies one. "What do you remember, then?" he asked to his blondie, hoping it wasn't the screaming and blood dripping everywhere, chirurgical operations with scalpels and stingers.

"I only remember the face of a man… He was old and had a lined-by-age face, grey like pepper and salt hair and a grumpy expression… Does it appeal in you anything?"

"Hojo." Zack whispered under his breath, clenching both his hands on his own thighs by rage.

"What?" asked Cloud with a frown, had not heard what the answer was.

"It was Hojo, damn it. That mentally-sick bastard."

The blonde noticed that his friend's eyebrow was… twitching. Zack was rarely loosing control, and that was a first sign of it. The only time Cloud seen Zack do, actually, was back in ShinRa when a simple grunt tried to… abuse Cloud in the public showers. Kind of. In the end, the grunt was smashed in a wall. He lost some tooth, broken both arms and one leg. Sure, Zack only wanted to defend him, but Cloud, a grunt too back then, felt kind of ashamed for that poor guy… After all, a grunt versus a 1st Class -- who do you think will win? Oh well, he was lucky. He didn't die.

But, was it _that_ bad what that Hojo guy did? He hoped not. Oh well, there was only one way around to make Zack calm down a little, was it?

The younger man touched tenderly his friend's _x _scar on his cheek with his pinky index fingertip, lining the red skin with it. "Zackary, do you mind telling me a little about it? Or do you want to keep it for you?"

The raven haired man shivered at the sweet sensation on his cheek, his body muscles relaxing all of a sudden. He even noticed Cloud was closer to him now, no, cuddled against him.

"Right, uhm… I didn't want to say mainly because it would make you suffer…"

"Is that so? How old are you now, Zack?"

"24, of course."

"So am I. You stopped growing, but I didn't. I can take anything you would say."

"Fine…"

_I was hearing screams tearing the sky apart. Tearing the heavens apart. Bound hands and foots with shackles __keeping me on a chirurgical metal table, I couldn't help but cry. _

_Scream. It was killing me, hearing Cloud scream. I was feeling droplets going down my cheeks, but I couldn't do anything. Hojo was probably injecting in him another of that substance, the Jenova substance or so called #YUG34. Like a knife stabbing me right to the heart. _

_I was bleeding. I was having a bandana covering my eyes, but I could fee__l the blood covering the table. My lips. My neck. My wrists. The feeling of my arms and torso being cut was gone. It hurts. I scream. For help, for relief, for many things… Still, Cloud's one was continuously louder than mine. I couldn't help but cry._

_Footsteps were coming near. A small groggy "It won't hurt that much, Fair." could've been heard, but I didn't paid much attention. I knew what was coming next. The prototype #KEN87. It would remove my human cells to make me robot-like__, completely controllable. I will not overcome. I can make it. I did it 23 times before exactly, so I can make it once again._

_The sensation of a bee sting on my arm was getting common. Then, the liquid in my veins flowing everywhere… I was wondering if I even had an ounce of human blood left in me. It was probably mako and shits now. My veins were rather yellow than blue, as well. I couldn't help but cry._

_My body was convulsing. By itself. I was trying to stop, but the trembling kept. It looked like an earthquake. My eyes were bleeding now. It was mixing perfectly with the tears. "Now now, is it that horrible?" he asked with a snickering._

_I was feeling lifeless and lifeless as days passed. It was draining__, this routine. It was surrounding, this routine. I had to get out of here. With Cloud, no matter what. It hurt._

_I couldn't help but cry._

* * *

Zack answered every questions Cloud had, all the night, like he predicted. Questions about Hojo and his experiments, mainly. Why was he doing this? On what purpose? For who? Would there be repercussions in the future? Those and several others were asked.

The blonde didn't seem to take it that badly. He listened attentively, his mind alleviated from ignorance, at last. He even thanked Zack for being so direct and honest. Shouldn't he be supposed to be angry by this, to have being used as a guinea pig trough Hojo's experiments, sad or something else? Cloud had changed so much. But it was for good, and not for worse, luckily.

So that's how the younger man closed his eyes and drove to Dreamland, sat between Zack's thighs and leant on his chest, giving the ex-SOLDIER another good lesson: Patience is the best policy… when it came to love, that is. He wouldn't care about patience in general. It didn't look like it but deep, reaaaally deep inside, he was a hopeless romantic. Or so it seemed. Was he? Whatever. He would wait for Cloud anyway.

Yeah, you understood it right -- the blonde sneaked on Zack during the explanation.

On is side, the raven haired man couldn't sleep -- for some reason, he was filled with extra energy. Was it because of the warm presence of the sexy young man cuddled on him relieving his spirit from any sins he committed in a near and close past, or the joy running trough his entire being at the thought he was not really alone anymore? He couldn't tell.

Soon enough, he noticed the sun setting in the sky. Slowly and surely, anyway. Morning already? Those hours with Cloud pressed against him, listening to his regular heartbeats went faster than he thought though.

He decided he would go prepare and go to Aeris' church to visit his ex girlfriend a little while, and then come back all that before Cloud wakes up. After, he would probably takes the day off with his Blondie and go shopping or biking, didn't matter, finishing the day by going at the restaurant.

So he somehow managed to get out of the bed without waking up the young blonde man. It surprised himself a lot to see how incredibly flexible he was, sometimes. Going in direction of the bathroom, he took a rapid shower, dressed with his old SOLDIER uniform and went downstairs for a coffee. Strong coffee, as he had already planned to take. But oh well, he could have skipped that -- he wasn't sleepy at all.

Luckily enough, the church wasn't that far away from the bar. He reached it in twenty minutes only. Twenty minutes of running in the almost empty streets adorning both bad and good looking shops and marts, that is.

He arrived in front of the church with a snicker, laughing at his own face. He wasn't in the same shape he was 4 years ago, after all.

From the outside, it didn't look that bad, so he thought it would be exactly the same of what he remembered. He still almost freaked out and turned around when he passed trough the big wood gates, wondering what the hell had happened here.

Many pews were scattered around, and even more completely crushed. The roof had fell at two different places -- a big hole at north east corner and another one at the right side of the door. The floor had many holes, too. One where wood chunks were scattered around at the entrance (he almost stepped it in, nearly crushing face to face with the dirty ground), and another one at the far most of the entrance filled with water, white and pink flower petals dancing at its surface.

Those petals… Yeah. The small flower garden in the church was gone. That's where they were coming from. Sad, it was so cute before. Still normal, since no one was taking care of it, anymore.

He went deeper in the church, wanting to go closer to the improvised pool. He had to pass over a huge rock pillar -- this one had fallen for some reasons. Swiftly jumping over it, he noticed a small female frame sat at one of the only unbroken pew, seeming to glare at the stained-glass windows.

"Aren't those beautiful? They tell the story of Gaia. Personally, I think it's very interesting." said Tifa while rising from her place and turning around to face Zack.

"Oh, hey Tifa. Yeah, indeed very interesting. But uh, you certainly didn't came here only to look at those, do you?"

"You're right. I wanted to come see Aeris. Like you."

The raven haired man seemed confused for a moment. "What for?"

She tilted her head to the right with a giggle. "I search for answers, that's all."

"Let me guess -- some of you're questions are related to me, am I wrong?" he mused with a small grin, lifting his arms in the air, resigned. That chick was determined -- he had to admit.

"Don't misunderstand, Zack. Not everything is related to you, as you like to think. Still, there's some things I would like to ask you, yes."

Tifa began to walk around Zack like a wild animal, with a sort of hunter sight. "In fact, I would like to test out myself if you're so great, to see if the legend of Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class Cloud told me is true." she added with conviction.

She rummaged in the small backpack hanged to the belt of her one-side leather skirt with a hand, grabbing out a pair of black leather gloves to complete the outfit.

"And you want me to..?" inquired the ex-SOLDIER with a frown, unsure of following the deal.

"Fight with me. The winner will have the right to ask a question to the defeated one. Anything."

The black haired woman took several steps backward to leave some distance between them, placing her fists in front of her in combat position.

His eyes grew bigger, astounded by her request. "Wait, girlie -- you think you can actually defeat me in a serious hand-to-hand battle? No kidding?"

"Oooh, why, you sound scared, Zackary."

Zack narrowed his eyelids, stung by her sharp tongue. What was the point of her provoking him like that anyway? "Fine, be ready to eat dust sweetie!" he yelled strongly while jumping backward too to get some space, taking the same position as Tifa's.

She instantly noticed it. "_Same fighting style? That will be interesting." _she thought with a small mind-chuckle.

Definitely, she wouldn't lose again like she did against that fatty, Loz, 4 months ago.


	4. Chapter 3: Never delay my chicken ribs

Author's note: Yep, I'm sorry for the late update. Well, I don't really know if there are so many people reading this story anyway, since I'm sure they could find something better whenever they wanted here. Oh well...

I know, I'm confused. In the last chapter, I stated that there was a better characterization, and two lines after, I say that I think my characters are out-of-characters. My bad.

So, where was I... Oh, yeah! Two fights here, even if they are rather small if you ask me. I'm a sucker when it comes to describe accuratly character's movements. Besides, I would have liked to use some more professional names like "Hammer Kick" or things like that, but I don't think that everyone here knows what a Hammer Kick is. So I just dropped it off, as you could notice.

And one last thing... This chapter is the opening of Cloud's godliness transformation! Woohoo! -run around and hit a wall, obviously-

* * *

With a yawn, Cloud lazily opened his sky blue eyes, staying still on the mattress' sheets in the sitting-like position he was last night, the only thing missing being his dark haired guy beside him. He loved the fact that the ex-SOLDIER wasn't rushing things. That's how special bonds of trust were usually created in this world, anyway.

The sun was now up high outside, but the scent of morning could still be smelled. Yeah, morning had a scent. Hard to explain, but the blonde could feel things others weren't really feeling since... quite lately, to be honest. So for him, morning definitely had a scent. He knew it had.

As a matter of fact, he at least knew he didn't over slept.

But hmm, where was Zack? He wasn't in the house though. If he was, he would clearly hear him. That porcupine head had such a loud voice when he wanted to, sometimes... It was cheerful, still. You _had_ to smile when hearing it.

And Tifa? He wasn't _feeling_ her in the house either. Perhaps they were out together? Or some other coincidence, anyway. He could care less, they weren't children anymore. Not like they would start fighting for some sort of stupid competition though.

Right..?

So he went for his daily shower, just to get a little fresher than he already was, not really worrying about them anymore. He noticed something was written in bare blue ink on his left shoulder blade in when he looked himself up in the mirror, just before dressing up. A simple _'I love ya! Be back later.'_ finished with a small cute heart at the end was all of it. Sort of unusual, but made a grin tape his pinky lips in surprise. It was just like him to do such weird things.

Going down to the kitchen and passing trough the door frame, he noticed Denzel who was sitting at the table reading some kind of huge book with a focused expression, probably one of those the school was giving away for the students to... well, study.

"Hey, 'morning Denzel. What's that book you're reading?" inquired the blonde while grabbing a muffin from a reddish plate on the counter, the one that had the most chocolate chips on top... He just liked chocolate way too much, not his fault. Besides, impossible to leave a muffin that looks so tasty rotting there.

The brown haired kid didn't even look from his book for a second. "Hello, Cloud. It's just a biology manual, nothing really special. Studying anatomy at school. Did you know that men were having the ability to --"

"You know what? I'm pretty sure I know everything to be aware of about men anatomy, alright? Don't point me the details, please spare me! I'm off from work today, and learning is bad for my blonde's smartness, you know that?" cut Cloud with hand sign in joke-like, in fact didn't really wanting to hear about this at such an early hour.

"Fine, fine... So, hmm, please look on the table, there is a note for you. But first, can I know where that man, Zackary is? I'm just curious. I thought he would be with you."

"He's out... I guess. He wrote me a... note, too. If you can call it like that." he answered between two chomps in the tender muffin resting his hand, threatened to disappear for a better life in seconds only... For a better life in his tummy, that is.

The blonde stepped forward to the table and seen the small paper with a message on it. The font was badly written, like if it has been rushed or something.

_Denzel: If I'm not back at lunchtime, you know what to do - - there's plenty food in the refrigerator, and I'm sure Cloud can take care of it if you need some help.__ Don't forget to do your homework, too. I know you wouldn't though. I still want to tell you, just to be sure._

_Cloud: Yes, I'm out. I don't know when I'll be back... It might take a while, and it might not. Who knows, I just got some business that need to be took care of, alright? Oh, by the way, do you mind going to Wall Market and get me some things for tonight's supper? Just take whatever you want to eat - - as long as it's not plain salad or something like that, it's okay with me._

_Kiss, boys!_

_Tifa_

* * *

Evading a round kick to the face with a back flip, Zack was huffing hardly. He was searching for his breath. The last time he really did exercise was a looooooong while ago, so yeah, he was rusty in fighting now. Still, that girl was just a simple human. How could she react so fast and hit so hard anyway?

That girl wasn't the one he met in Nibelheim back then.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five consecutive blocked fists hitting at his face, chest and even crotch. He gave a fast below chin-kick, extending all over his body in a small jump. Again, she was faster -- she grabbed his boot with both hands and made him fly with a back throw. He still finished on his feet without any injury, though. Lucky he knew on to land like cats.

"Don't hold back!" she yelled at him angrily.

Tifa dashed back at him with a low kick, destined to put him directly on ground at her mercy. The raven haired man swiftly evaded that one too with a gymnast like wheel and grabbed her by the wrist, hurling her into the air with all the power left in him. He had to end this and fast, or she would definitely get rid of him.

He jumped with might to the nearest wall to give himself some speed and reach a higher distance, then jumped back beside it to catch her back above. Problem -- she wasn't just nimble on ground, but in the air as well. She swiftly gave a back knee hit in his stomach as they were both falling without him even noticing the movement, the ex-SOLDIER's fall fastened pretty much by this counter-attack. So much that he crashed on the floor with a huge ruckus, making another insane hole in it.

He heard small thumps getting closer, knowing well he couldn't fight anymore against this. It was such a lame defeat, how could that possibly had happened? She kicked his ass in not even 5 minutes -- how embarrassing.

When he felt a robber shoe push and squeeze on his crotch, he almost gave a whimper. "AWaaaaaaaaaaaaaye, not there not there! You win!"

Tifa snorted, leaving him be in the hole with the wood chunks while going sitting back at the pew she was minutes ago. "You give up so easily? Come on, I wasn't even _starting_ to be serious now."

He gave a pout, not wanting to put up more oil on the fire. "Don't make it harder than it already is, missy."

A long silence grew up, making them both feel uneasy. The older man joined her on the bench, glaring at his thighs, waiting for her to say something.

"If you know that Cloud loves you and you love him too, why aren't you going home right away and fuck him as hard as you can? Isn't that what you actually want?" she crudely asked with a shudder, trying to contain the annoying feeling rippling her heart apart.

"It's..."

Zack posed for a moment, thinking it trough. "It's not what I want."

"Is _that_ right?"

"That's not what he wants, so I don't want anything of it either."

With a shocked glare, the dark haired woman gave a mischievous sneer. "And you think that... you actually know what he wants?"

"Are you telling me that he in fact wants me to stuff him up? Is that what you're saying, Tifa?"

"Of course not. You know what I meant and --"

"No one will ever understand him, except me. He wants someone that he knows he can trust deeply and get cuddled into when he's unsure and scared. He wants someone who can relieve him from pains rushing during his life. He wants someone to protect him from unexpected things. He wants someone to make him smile even during the hard parts. He wants someone who can... excite him whenever he feels like it, not when that other someone wants to."

"You know what? Good answer." she cheerfully admitted, clasping her hands together.

"Uh?"

"I said: good answer. It was perfect."

The raven haired man's eyebrows downed in a frown, wondering what actually her point was.

"You can relax now… The only purpose of this fight was to know about your intentions on Cloud. I'm really happy that you're not what you look like. You should know by now that I don't give my trust easily, no?"

"Yeah, I noticed that you --"

He jumped, his cheeks getting all red from frustration, his face illuminating to realization from her harshness at the same time. "Wait, what? _Not what I look like_? What do you mean by that?!"

With a small chuckle, she tapped on his head with a graceful hand. She liked to think Zack was some kind of whining puppy, sometimes. "Come on, we both know that you look like some guy who likes to have sex with someone and throw him or her the next day. A heart-breaker or something, hmm? No worry -- nothing personal against you, though."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of foolish jerk."

"That could be debated, you know."

"Why you…"

* * *

The blonde handed quickly a red bill showing some kind of old man at it's top to the cashier with a forced smile, didn't wanting to linger here any longer.

He hated marts. He really did. People was either too slow and stayed right in the middle of the alleys with a wondering-like half dumb assed face, or were running around while pushing on ground everyone on their passage because they were late for this idiocy or that one.

It wasn't a mystery why it was Tifa who was usually going to the grocery. Still, he was happy, even if he didn't show it.

Passing trough the automatic opening doors, he began walking in the streets with his plastic bags. He would eat chicken ribs tonight, woohoo! His favourite meal!

The black haired bar owner refused to do them in general -- it was far too long to do, and she wasn't having time. But now, since it was Sunday and that no one in Midgar was usually going out the Sundays, the bar was closed so she didn't have any excuse. She wasn't busy or anything, aha.

Cloud abruptly turned the corner to go in a sort of dark alleyway, knowing that this one would lead faster to the bar from the Wall market, instead of taking the normal streets. A short cut, in other words.

It was badly frequented usually, still. Weird people like drugs dealers or whores were normally hanging around here -- not like he cared in any way. He didn't had time to loose, so whatever. He wasn't some kind of vulnerable person to this and that.

With his enhanced view from mako running in his veins, he could clearly or almost see everything surrounding him. The ground wasn't in tiles like in the central streets -- it was in simple dirt and sand with puddles of some blue and red liquid. Many graffitis were surrounding him on the block walls, and a strong smell of alcohol was spread in the air. But it was... deserted. No -- he knew someone was there.

Manly laughter could be heard echoing around. Some sneakily laughing laughter. He wasn't afraid of it in any matters, even if it sounded like something would happen soon. He knew he could knock out anyone around easily if anything would happen to happen.

"Hey, that blondie is hot, don't you think so Fade?" a deep voice asked suddenly.

Cloud instantly stopped walking and glared around whule dropping his bags on ground gently, trying to figure out from where it was coming from.

"He is, Jacko." answered another one with a more normal voice. "I'm sure he would do a reaaally good sex toy. Not too skinny, not too fat -- just muscled and prettily pretty. I like them like that."

"People usually do. He must have lots of admirers of both genders waiting in line to get a piece of him, no? It would be bad to steal him from them, I guess..."

"But not like we actually care, do we?" both voice gurgled together with crazy laughs, two men popping out from nowhere in front of Cloud.

One of the two was small and fatty, showed an evil smile and had greasy hair, just common enough for a perverted wanderer. He seemed to be in his 50's, too. The other one, on the other hand, was tall, big and over-muscled. He had a shiny bald head and every tooth in his mouth seemed yellow, near black.

"Hey there. You mind coming with us? If you don't cooperate, it's simple -- we'll either force you, or kill you." said the older looking man, presumably named Fade.

The big bald guy scratched his head innocently. "And trust us -- we wouldn't like to hurt such a cute kitty like you."

Cloud remained silent, wondering how painfully he would be going to kick their asses for coming out of nowhere and delaying his plans to eat chicken ribs.

"So? Come now! Don't make us wait!" growled the smaller man while taking out a knife with a menacing look.

The coveted prey sneered madly. "You guys are so dead..."

Cloud gave a dash with his left foot and ran toward them at incredible speed, taking between his right hand's fingers the big man's face, dragging him near a wall. The idiot was suffocating and was debating himself, but this wasn't weakening the blonde's seizure. He then took the back of his neck and smashed the bald attacker's head against the brick wall several times with might, just until he could feel blood spelt on his bare hands.

What had happened? He had just planned to drive them away in the beginning, but temptation of killing either of them was just too vivid, now... Blood-lust was overwhelming him, every senses in alert. How come..?

Throwing on ground the misshapen form hanging in his hand, he dropped on his knees with a loud scream, hiding his face in his hand's palms.

Fade, who had watched the scene with a yawn took this opportunity to come closer to Cloud on the tip of his shoes. Brandishing the knife up high, he gave a fast swing to get rid of the monster that killed his co-operator. Where would he find another muscle guy stupid enough to follow him around and try finding some youngsters to abuse? Those were rare, and it would take some time... So fuck this hotty, he would pay for the trouble he caused.

A hand reached for Fade's arm and reversed swiftly the weapon against him, pulling it right into his heart. The second attacker felt dizzy for a second, and then collapsed on ground like a mere puppet. Dead.

The hand reached for Cloud's shoulder with a tap. The blonde harshly took the hand to stop its movement and rose up; gave a fast reverse kick to the chest of who he believed would be Fade. When he turned around to see if he got him, finally washing tears running down his cheeks with the back of his dirty by blood hand, he noticed Yuffie was propped against the other side of the alleyway's wall unconscious, blood going down her neck...


End file.
